IWE Survivor Series (2014)
Survivor Series 2014 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by IWE which will take place on November 23, 2014 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. It will be the 28th annual Survivor Series event. Background :See also: professional wrestling Survivor Series will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on IWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers will portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the October 27 edition of Raw, Triple K announced a traditional Survivor Series tag team elimination match, with Team Authority facing Team Cena, captained by Dustin Simpson. Later that night, Dolph Ziggler defeated Kane, after which Kane and Seth Rollins attacked Ziggler until Simpson made the save. On the November 3 edition of Raw, Vince Matteson announced that if Team Authority loses at Survivor Series, they will no longer be in power. Later in the night, Kaila Matteson announced that Rollins will be the captain of Team Authority with Kane and Kevin Orton also on the team. Ziggler then announced that he would be a member of Team Simpson. At the end of the night, after Rollins defeated Orton, Orton attacked Rollins, Triple K, Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, causing Orton's removal from Team Authority. On the November 10 edition of Raw, Simpson announced that Ziggler and Jack Swagger will be part of his team. Steven Larson came out with The Authority, thus joining Team Authority. Ryback came out and attacked Simpson, thus joining Team Authority. Later in the night, Noble and Mercury helped Marcus Barnyashev to retained his title by defeating Sheamus via count-out and joined Team Authority. Later in the night, Simpson told Ziggler that Swagger will not able to complete. Big Show came out to save Ziggler from Larson and announced that he joined Team Simpson. Sheamus also joined Team Simpson. At the end of the night, after Simpson defeated Ryback by disqualification, Ryback attacked Team Authority and left, but then scene ended backstage when Ziggler was attacked and was tossed into the green room where Triple K and Kaila Matteson were watching the action. It was then revealed the assailant was Luke Harper. Harper appeared with Team Authority on the November 17 edition of Raw, solidifying his spot on the team; Harper later won the Intercontinental Championship from Ziggler - though only after Ziggler had been attacked by Harper, Rollins, Mercury, and Noble before the match started - and Rollins hit Ziggler with a Curb Stomp after the match. Stephanie put Sheamus and Big Show in a match for a World Title opportunity, but the match was interrupted when Rusev put Big Show in the Accolade and Mark Henry delivered a World's Strongest Slam to Sheamus through the announce table; Sheamus was (kayfabe) hurt so bad that he would not be able to be in Survivor Series at all. At the contract signing, despite all the attacks, Ziggler and Big Show stood by Cena; they were joined later by Erick Rowan and Ryback, completing the team. On the October 31 edition of SmackDown, Nikki Bella became the number one contender for the IWE Divas Championship by winning an over the top rope battle royal. On November 10, it was announced on IWE.com that AJ Lee would defend the title against Nikki at Survivor Series. At Hell in a Cell, Bray Wyatt attacked Dean Ambrose during his match against Rollins inside Hell in a Cell. On the November 10 edition of Raw, it was announced that Ambrose will fight Wyatt at the event. On November 17, it was announced on IWE.com that IWE Tag Team Champions Gold and Stardust will defend their titles against The Miz and Mizdow, The Usos, and Los Matadores at Survivor Series. On November 17, it was announced on IWE.com that the Survivor Series kickoff show will feature the return of Bad News Barrett from injury and Fandango competing against a currently unannounced opponent. On November 18, it was announced on IWE.com that Alicia Fox, Emma, Naomi and Natalya will face Paige, Cameron, Layla and Summer Rae in a Divas Traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match at Survivor Series. Matches ; ; *Kickoff: Fandango defeated Justin Gabriel (w/Rosa Mendes) *Kickoff: Jack Swagger (w/Zeb Colter) defeated Cesaro *Goldust and Stardust © vs. The Usos (Jimmy and Jey Uso) vs. Los Matadores (Diego and Fernando) vs. The Miz and Damien Mizdow in a Fatal 4-Way tag team match to win the IWE Tag Team Championship *'Team Fox' (Alicia Fox, Emma, Naomi and Natalya) defeated Team Paige (Paige, Cameron, Layla and Summer Rae) in a Divas Traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team match *Bray Wyatt defeated Dean Ambrose by disqualification *Adam Rose and The Bunny defeated Heath Slater and Titus O'Neil *Nikki Bella (w/Brie Bella) defeated AJ Lee © to win the IWE Divas Championship *[[The Authority|'Team Authority']] (Seth Rollins, Kane, Steven Larson, Rusev and Ryback) defeated Team Simpson (Dustin Simpson, Dolph Ziggler, Big Show, Sheamus and Luke Harper) in a 5-on-5 Survivor Series Elimination match * Survivor Series elimination matches 'Team Fox' vs. Team Paige : 'Team Authority' vs. Team Simpson : Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *Event gallery *Survivor Series DVD release External links